Darkness Creeps
by DianaLouis
Summary: What happens when Naruto isn't what others expected? Behind his smiling mask lies a pained and tired boy who carries a heart slowly ripped by every biting voice. Will the team notice the real Naruto or is he too good at hiding behind countless masks?
1. Fake Smiling faces

Diana Louis

_Diana Louis_

_Disclaimer- Please don't sue for I am not the Naruto guru. This anime I do not own (and for this I groan) this is a profitless creative clone and for that I atone. This takes place after wave but before Chunin exams._

A flash of lightning illuminated the tired features of a young blond boy silently watching the rain slide past his window. Naruto raised his hand and traced the trail on the window left by fallen drops.

"When will it end?" Naruto whispered into the still room with pale dry lips. A clap of thunder was heard and the rain grew to its climax.

"Naruto…"

"Naruto."

"Naruto!" screamed an obnoxious voice belonging to a certain pink haired teammate.

Naruto quickly snapped to attention forcing his features into a beaming smile but silently reprimanding himself for not paying attention.

"Heh, sorry Sakura-chan I must have been daydreaming," he said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Sakura sniffed while raising her head in annoyance. Naruto sweat dropped and sat down by the bridge knowing they would have to wait a few more hours for Kakashi-sensei to arrive.

_Poof!_

"Sorry for being late but I saw a poor kitten stuck in a tree and just had to help it. Of course, I also had to go around the village to find its owner," Kakashi explained while a menacing tick grew in Sakura's eye as she balled up her fists preparing for a beating. Naruto looked to be getting as angry while Sasuke, leaning against a tree, just snorted at his idiotic excuse.

"Liar!" shouted Sakura and Naruto pointing accusatory fingers at Kakashi while he backed away with upside down U's for eyes showing he was smiling underneath his mask.

"Ma ma, today we will be training. Sasuke and Naruto team up, use only Taijutsu. Sakura-chan you and I will focus on Ninjutsu." Kakashi said while walking ahead of Sakura to the training grounds and pulling out a small orange book from his pocket. Sakura sighed in exasperation while jogging to catch up to her teacher.

"Come on dobe, I don't have all day," proclaimed Sasuke while leisurely walking the opposite way with a bored look on his face.

"Don't call me that teme!" Naruto angrily exclaimed but still got up to follow Sasuke.

_Another day full of fake smiling faces and acting like nothing they say hurts the blond idiot._

Naruto's fuming face slowly faded to one of sorrow and exhaustion. His usual bright blue eyes dimmed to an icy blue. In those eyes one could see the pain and loneliness of surviving a cruel life day by day.


	2. Inner Demon

Diana Louis

_Diana Louis_

_Disclaimer- Please don't sue for I am not the Naruto guru. This anime I do not own (and for this I groan) this is a profitless creative clone and for that I atone. _

Naruto winced as he bandaged a particularly painful sore left from his training with Sasuke. The biggest bruise on his left cheek was already fading from Kyuubi's powers.

His heart clenched painfully when he remembered the words Sasuke had thrown after he was beaten to the ground.

"_What's wrong dobe, can't get up? Are you that weak?"_

_Yes_. Naruto's mind answered the question. He was that weak. When he could barely find the strength to not grab a kunai and slice down his arms each day how could he be expected to fight against an Uchiha?

Naruto stood up from his hard bed and put up all the medical supplies inside a cabinet in his small half bathroom.

He glanced outside the window and noticed it was already night.

"Now is as good a time as ever," Naruto said while he dug to the very back of his closet. He pulled out a black shozoko(1). After Naruto put it on, the only parts of his body that could be seen were his eyes and hands through the small slits in the fabric.

Naruto searched through the floor of the closet before he found a hidden latch that pulled open a compartment. Inside was a scroll Naruto had stolen from the library when he was much younger. By chance he had come across the scroll towards the dark back of the library; the only place Naruto could be around without getting caught and kicked out. The scroll contained mostly ninjutsu techniques created by an unknown ninja decades before Naruto's birth. The majority of the techniques were B rank and above so Naruto had decided to wait until he became a genin before trying the techniques.

Naruto placed the scroll on a shoulder strap securely and moved on to open his window. He quietly sneaked out and closed the window. He wasn't worried about being caught since he was completely camouflaged with his dark clothes. Naruto had also done this countless times and knew which paths were hotspots for Anbu and other ninja.

He jumped the roofs gracefully and quietly without any of his steps making a sound. He soon got to his destination, The Forest of Death. He entered it and ran through the trees until he got to his familiar meadow.

The meadow was in the heart of The Forest of Death protected by trees and hard to spot but than again not many people entered the forest.

Naruto placed the scroll on the ground and quickly gathered chakra to his hands.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto his voice echoing across the empty grounds. Naruto's image split to create two shadow clones.

One of Naruto's clones grabbed the scroll and went to another side of the meadow to practice the ninjutsu techniques. The remaining clone went off to practice Taijutsu and create suitable moves for Naruto's immense stamina and chakra coils. The real Naruto stood where he was and sighed at having to train his weakest category of jutsu, Genjutsu.

Naruto sat down on the forest ground and closed his eyes to meditate. He steadied his breathing and calmed his body to focus on his inner mind. There was only one thing stopping Naruto from mastering Genjutsu with his usual determination and ability, The Kyuubi.

Naruto entered his mind's landscape, regrettably a sewer something Naruto promised to change in the near future. He went deeper and deeper until he got to the center of his mind.

Most of the space was taken up by an enormous golden cage with a small slip of paper attached to it spelling out the word _Seal_. Naruto walked closer to the cage until he could spot a crimson shape moving inside.

"Kyuubi," gently whispered Naruto yet his voice carried to the demon who froze and turned around to gaze at him with deep blood colored eyes.

"Brat," the nine tailed demon answered a smirk appeared on his face as if knowing Naruto's reason for coming into the hellhole that was his mind.

"I'll get straight to the point," Naruto strongly declared, "How can I improve my Genjutsu with the disadvantage of having to manipulate both our minds to get stronger techniques?"

"And what makes you think I can answer that or even want to help a mortal like you?" Kyuubi asked his smirk widening.

"As I am sure you know I'm weakest at Genjutsu which highly increases my chances of dying in any future mission above C rank. I know you have millenniums of experience and are adept at mental torment so I will only say one thing; if I die you also die." Naruto explained a smirk growing on his own face while he kept eye contact with the demon.

Kyuubi's smirk diminished before turning into full blown out laughter.

"I like you kit and for that I'll let you in on some knowledge. Don't expect this to be easy, there will be times where you won't be able to move from the migraines. Meet me here every other day and prepare for psychological agony," Kyuubi told Naruto before he turned around to dismiss him.

Naruto subtly gulped at his words walking away to get back to the real world.

Naruto opened his eyes to see a full moon and a dark sky sprinkled with stars. Naruto released his clones and clenched his eyes at the sudden flow of information passed down from their training. He got up and went to retrieve the scroll his clone was practicing before heading home as quiet and discreet as a shadow.

He had to mentally prepare himself for another day of ignorant teammates equipped with hurting words and actions. Naruto groaned at the thought.

(1) _Shozoko_- Ninja uniform typically worn in three colors: Black for night missions, White for winter missions and Green to blend into the background (forests, summer...etc).


	3. Oh shit!

Diana Louis

Diana Louis

Naruto was up early; earlier than his teammates would think was possible for the blond. Naruto had a motive for waking up at such an unreasonable hour. If he left for the training grounds earlier that would mean there would be less people in the village to deal with. Less people pointing at him and whispering words Naruto cared not to know. Then there were the _other _kind of people; the ones that wouldn't be afraid to look him straight in the eye with a face full of disgust and call him out for what he held inside, a demon.

Naruto stuck to the sides of the buildings, the shade would provide him more coverage from the untrained eyes of the citizens. However, if anyone were to actually see him, he would be grinning like the idiot he played to be. Hands crossed behind his head and looking upwards at what would seem like the crystal blue sky- there were ninja's that disliked him as well and as such he had to be aware of the roofs.

Luck for once was on Naruto's side as he managed to get to their team's meeting spot without any trouble from the villagers. Naruto had gotten up so early he was there before even Sakura.

Naruto figured this was a golden chance to gather information on his own teammates. It would be at least three more hours before Kakashi-sensei arrived so he had slim to none chances of being caught from the genin's abilities. If Kakashi was there, on the other hand, he wasn't sure he could manage to stay unnoticed.

He jumped to a tree branch a few meters away from the bridge that marked their meeting grounds and drew his chakra inwards. Eliminating outside chakra residue on his body would do a pretty good job at masking his chakra signature.

Naruto waited around fifteen more minutes before he recognized a pink head bobbing up and down towards the bridge.

Sakura leaned over the bridge railing to look at the water; a happy idiotic look was covering her face. There was no doubt she was thinking about Sasuke and her new attempt to ask him out on a date.

Sasuke soon joined Sakura but smartly created a big enough space between her and him so that he could avoid any attacks at glomping-something his fans seemed to be obsessed with.

"Sasuke will you go on a da-," Sakura started but was interrupted with the usual negative from Sasuke. She pouted but brightened up at the thought of trying again after training. She continued to do what she did best, gaze intently at Sasuke's every move and imagine herself reviving the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke had the usual smooth- psychotic- avenger look on his face; after all he did have a reputation to keep up.

After Sakura composed herself and got out of the Uchiha fan trance she finally noticed a teammate was missing.

"Hey where is Naruto? He's usually here by this time," Sakura pointed out.

Sasuke grunted before answering, "The dobe probably got lost in his stupidity."

Sakura managed a worried look before going back to gazing at Sasuke, "Yeah, lost or something."

Up in the tree Naruto sighed at the completely expected actions from his teammates, it seems like they would never change.

He would have to show up now to not seem suspicious and too out of character. Still hiding his chakra signature Naruto cautiously jumped off the tree and made a roundabout towards the path he usually came from. He slowly released his chakra and sped up his breathing.

"Sorry I'm late! I saw a black cat and had to find a different way to get here," Naruto admitted looking embarrassed with the rosy blush on his cheeks. Sasuke snorted at his correct assumption.

"Baka, that's almost as bad as Kakashi-sensei's excuses! Just tell the truth, you got lost didn't you?" before Naruto could even defend himself Sakura cut in saying how Sasuke was always right.

Naruto looked at her with an abashed smile but inside he just wanted to grab her little neck and shake her back and forth until she went limp.

_Oops, little psychotic thought, I have to calm down._

"Sorry Sakura-chan, you caught me. I promise not to be late again," Naruto said before doing his usual routine of asking her out to which Sakura responded with a loud and passionate NO and then the usual looking to Sasuke for approval of her actions.

Naruto sighed underneath his breath preparing to wait out his ever late teacher.

_Poof!_

"Sorry I'm late. I tripped on a rock and fell on a woman, grabbing her breasts by accident and then got kicked in the crotch. By circumstance, it also happened to be by the hot springs so more of her friends decided to join in." Kakashi explained giving his usual lame excuse.

"Just DIE!" screamed Sakura and Naruto not doubting this story except for the whole _accidentally_ falling on her ordeal.

"Well team we seem to have a mission today," Kakashi said, his inner sadist smiling happily at their expectant looks, even Sasuke paid attention.

"We have a little kitty cat to find and return to her master for a D rank mission," Kakashi enlightened inwardly cackling at their diminished faces.

Sakura and Naruto groaned out loud while Sasuke focused his Uchiha glare entirely on Kakashi.

After a courageous and deadly fight with the neighborhood cat, only just won by them, team seven was ready to curse whoever invented D rank missions.

"Old man, I demand we have a higher ranking mission!" Naruto banged on the Hokage's desk playing his role still.

"Naruto you know I can't do that, It wouldn't be fair for the rest of the genin," the third sighed rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

"But we've already done 25 D rank missions, not many other teams can say that," Naruto argued with a small glint of happiness in his eyes at the denied proposition.

The Hokage stopped a moment and closed his eyes in deep thinking.

_No, he wouldn't…would he?_

"Alright, I'm willing to allow team seven a C rank mission," the Hokage answered while still sighing knowing that he would regret his decision.

_Oh shit! Kyuubi's going to destroy me._


	4. Kakashi ripped to pieces

Diana Louis

Diana Louis

_This Chapter is dedicated to __**Sheilanaruto**__ for being such an awesome reviewer! Thanks._

While Naruto was mentally freaking out about receiving a C rank mission an older man stepped into the room.

"This is it? These children are going to protect me? They look like even my six year old grandson could beat them, especially that shrimp in the orange over there," slurred the old man as he dipped his head back to take a sip from his sake bottle.

"Now Tazuna you know better than to assume things by appearance," said the third while watching in amusement as Sakura held back the fuming Naruto.

"Whatever old man, I can take you on any day of the week," Naruto replied while sticking his tongue out.

The Hokage sighed before telling Naruto to behave.

"Team seven, your mission is to protect Tazuna while he finishes building his bridge in the Land of Waves," said the third while looking at all three genin, "You start today at noon, get packing."

"Yosh! C rank mission, we are going to kick ass," yelled Naruto pumping his fists into the air.

The rest of the team shook their heads or in Sakura's case rolled her eyes at his predictability.

* * *

"Oh shit, shit, shit, shit. I am in so much trouble," Naruto said pacing from one corner of his room to the other. How would he be able to do both a C rank mission and practice Genjutsu with Kyuubi without collapsing from exhaustion?

_Sigh. I have no choice, I'm going to have to make due to the best of my abilities._

Naruto picked up his worn backpack to place his toiletries and some weapons inside. Naruto knew there was one thing he couldn't leave behind. He went to his closet and opened the secret compartment. Beneath the jutsu scroll laid another slimmer scroll with the Uzumaki swirl painted in the middle.

Naruto placed the red scroll at the very bottom of his backpack; it wouldn't be good if his team mates or especially Kakashi-sensei found the scroll.

Naruto also took out his green and black shozoko(1) and placed it at the bottom of his backpack. Naruto looked at his full but relatively light backpack with determination, he was ready for war.

* * *

Naruto ran to the village gates as he was running late. _Surprisingly _his pacing took up quite the small time he had to pack.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I couldn't decide which type of ramen to carry with me," Naruto lied smiling lightly at his team mates. Sasuke briefly looked him in the eyes before grunting his indifference. Sakura was unexpectedly so exited for the mission that she ignored Naruto's unpunctuality and lame excuse.

_Poof!_

"Sorry I'm late. I had to help Maito Gai tweeze his eyebrows," Naruto and the gang looked at him in befuddlement seeing as how they didn't know a Maito Gai.

Kakashi smiled at his accomplished mission of confusing them into silence.

"Can we leave already?" asked the slightly less drunk Tazuna as he glared at Kakashi.

* * *

As the team was walking towards their destination, Naruto noticed something strange up ahead.

_A puddle of water, how can that be when it hasn't rained in a few days?_

Naruto was sure something was wrong when he saw Kakashi briefly look over his orange book to the puddle and remain tense. Naruto then saw Kakashi slyly tap Sasuke on his hand to warn him about coming danger.

Naruto felt an all too familiar emotion at the pit of his stomach, betrayal.

_Get it together Naruto. You already knew he would focus on Sasuke and Sakura before the demon. This feeling shouldn't feel fresh; this wound is an open scab. _

Naruto lowered his head, his blond bangs hiding his eyes clouded with pain at having others favored while he was pushed to the side.

Naruto drew his feelings inwards locking them deep inside. At the moment he had a mission to complete and he couldn't afford to have his feelings cloud his judgment. Without anyone noticing Naruto placed his index and middle finger in his kunai pouch getting ready to defend Tazuna from anything but first he wanted to have a little fun.

"Kakashi-sensei, are there any ninja in Wave?" Naruto innocently asked watching sadistically as Kakashi almost tripped when his voice broke the tense ambiance.

"Don't worry Naruto, there aren't any ninja in Wave and above all not in a C rank mission," Kakashi answered his experienced eyes catching Tazuna sweat nervously.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei, that makes me feel a lot better," Naruto replied happily as he jumped on the puddle of water. Naruto cackled in glee inside at the barely heard moans of pain coming from the puddle.

As the team passed the puddle by a few feet, two ghost like ninja stepped out of the puddle.

The team looked in horror-or at least acted like it- as Kakashi was ripped to pieces in front of their eyes.

_As if Kakashi-sensei would actually die from these two lowlifes._

The slow moving moment was broken with Sakura's high pitched scream. The two nins then aimed for Naruto with their chain weapons. Naruto blocked one of the two weapons with his kunai while Sasuke jumped in to help him with the other.

Naruto suddenly decided to play more into his role.

"YOU, how dare you kill my sensei you idiot. I mean everyone is entitled to be stupid, but you abused that privilege by attacking Konoha's best genin team," Naruto took the ninja's head and bashed it repeatedly against a tree until he went limp.

_Oh-oh, I think I went too far._

Kakashi suddenly appeared, like Naruto knew he eventually would, and took care of the remaining ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're alive!" yelled Sakura tears of happiness running down her face.

She suddenly turned feral her bipolerness taking over.

"What the hell was the point of leaving us to take care of them by ourselves?!" she yelled far gone in her anger by taking Kakashi's collar and shaking him back and forth.

Naruto happened to agree with her wholeheartedly.

"Yeah, you see Kakashi-sensei I'm sitting here looking at you trying to see things from your point of view but I can't get my head that far up my ass," Naruto told Kakashi pointing at him in anger. (2)

The team looked at Naruto with different looks of confusion and shock on their faces.

_Oops, I think I went a bit too out of character._

"I-I meant to say… what were you thinking sensei?" Naruto laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head and everyone abruptly went back to normal when he stuttered those words.

_This is going to be one looong mission._

* * *

(1) Shozoko- a standard ninja uniform worn in three camouflaged colors: Black, White and Green.

(2) These insults are very old popular insults that I've found on different websites so I see no reason to accredit it to a specific one.

_AN- Thank you if you reviewed and even for just reading my story, though I've got to admit, it makes me really happy when I open my account to see I that I have a new review. It makes me feel proud and that much more eager to update. Also a special thanks to __**X-219**__ for being my first reviewer. Thank you all._


End file.
